True Love Never Dies
by Castlelover26
Summary: Castle has a nightmare about his girlfriend, Kate Beckett. Castle is afraid of losing Beckett & wants to move forward in their relationship. lots of fluff 15 chapters and counting.
1. Gone

_**This is my first fanfic on here, I hope you enjoy it! and please review! **_

_**Unfortunately I do not own Castle.**_

* * *

They were in an alley. The exact alley her mother was killed in actually. A shot rang out and Castle sped around the corner to see his girlfriend of 3 years, Kate Beckett, fall to the ground. The suspect saw him and ran; Ryan and Esposito rounded the corner and hurried after the guy. Castle ran to Beckett's side, "Kate!" She had been shot in the abdomen. He held her in his arms and put pressure on the wound. "Rick" she said weakly,

"I'm here Kate, everything will be alright. I promise"

"Rick, kiss me" she said with a small smile. He complied and kissed her lightly but with so much passion. For a minute the world stopped. All her pain just disappeared. He had that affect on her. He would have been her one and done, she knew it.

"I love you so much" he murmured against her lips.

"I love you so much too" she whispered,

"I should have stopped him Kate; I should have stayed with you"

"Shhh" she touched his cheek with her hand. Her skin was as cold as ice; she was starting to fade,

"It's not your fault Rick, you didn't know… you… didn't… know…" her hand went limp and fell from its spot on his face.

"KATE! No! Kate! Stay with me! Please! I need you!" tears were streaming down his face. "Kate…" he said helplessly, "I love you" he whispered softly. He kissed her forehead and laid her down on the ground, he heard sirens in the background. _A little too late, _he thought.

He saw the suspect run by the alley; Kate's gun was just laying there next to her lifeless body. He grabbed her gun and chased after him. He cornered him; Rick wasn't scared, he was furious. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled, "You killed her! She was the love of my life! And you took her from me!"

Rick was starting to break down; he held up the gun with shaking hands and shot the suspect several times. Ryan and Esposito ran to see what was going on. Ryan placed a hand on Castle shoulder, "It's over Castle"

"Castle... Castle! Rick!" it was Kate, but how was she calling him… she was… Gone…

* * *

_**It's really short, sorry. Please review! **_


	2. I'm Here

Kate awoke to the screams of her boyfriend. Rick was asleep but must have been having a horrible nightmare because he just kept screaming her name. He was tossing and turning furiously,

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed Kate had enough,

"Castle… Castle! Rick!" she tried to wake him up, "Rick!" she screamed as loud as she could, and he woke abruptly, and shot up, he had tears rolling down his face. Rick turned to her and relaxed a little when he saw her.

"Rick, what the hell?" Kate whispered, almost in tears herself. He pulled her into a tight hug,

"Don't ever leave me" he told her "Please Kate, don't ever leave. I don't know how I could live without you"

He pulled away to look her in the eyes, "I'm not going anywhere Rick. You're stuck with me till the end. Got it?" he nodded and pulled her back in for another hug. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked softly. He shook his head,

"Sorry I don't, I just… I just need to hold you. To know you're here. Is that okay?" he asked,

"Of course" she said sweetly. He lay down and held his arms open, welcoming her to cuddle. She lay down and cuddled into his side. "I'm here" she said as she drew circles on his chest "I'm here"

A few short moments later she was fast asleep. He lay still trying to forget the thoughts that had haunted him since day one. He knew she was here, he knew she always tried her best to stay safe but there was still that small possibility that he could lose her forever. It was like cleaning products, they clean 99.99% of germs, but it was that .01% that he was deathly afraid of. He knew he would be better off if he thought of the positive but there's those rare moments of weakness where everything you've tried to ignore or avoid comes flooding back into your mind, creating a storm and quite possible turning against you. Rick had been having these 'moments of weakness' more often recently than he had in the past. What was wrong? Why wouldn't his mind shut off or at least stop thinking about the bad things! Kate didn't know but Rick had been having trouble getting to sleep lately and most of the time when he finally did get to sleep he had nightmares similar to the one he had tonight. He and Kate had been dating for quite a few months now and they've known each other for _well_ over 2 years, so why the change all of a sudden? Who knows! He doesn't know exactly what the problem is so he can't try to help himself! All he knows is he is exhausted and he needs to get some actual sleep. Having her in his arms just made him feel calm. She belonged there in his arms. As the storm that was invading his mind calmed a bit he slowly drifted off to sleep hoping that he wouldn't have to experience his nightmare again.

The couple awoke to Kate's phone ringing. She groaned as she rolled over reluctantly removing herself from Rick's side.

"Beckett" she said groggily, "okay, thanks. I'll be there is 20" she hung up the phone and rolled back over to Rick,

"A body drop?" Rick asked, barely even awake,

"Yeah, you can stay and sleep in if you want. I'm sure I can manage without you for a couple of hours" she smiled at him, thinking about how helpful he is, not just on her cases but he also helped her open up to him. She was always a bit skeptical about them at first and the whole time he allowed her to have an out to let her leave if things didn't go as she planned.

"Do you mind?" Rick asked sitting up,

"No not at all babe" She leaned over and kissed him lightly, "get some sleep Rick. You look exhausted" she gave him another quick kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Rick lay there; did he really look _that_ bad? How could she tell he was exhausted? Well she was a detective after all. A few minutes later Kate came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. Rick looked at her, damn she was gorgeous!

"I liked it better when you were in your jammies" he said with a playful smirk. She walked over to stand next to the side of the bed he was laying on and grabbed his hand.

"I know Rick. But I don't think it would be appropriate if I showed up at a crime scene in your shirt and boxers" she said as she patted his cheek with her free hand,

"You never know till you try!" he said as she rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Maybe next time" she leaned down and kissed him, softly at first but then it became urgent, more passionate. God she wished she didn't have to go to work this morning! She'd rather stay in bed with Rick all day.

She broke the kiss at stared into his baby blue eyes. "Rick I got to go" she said as he pulled her in for another kiss. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck. "Rick… I…" she stuttered as he hit the right spot, "I have to go" she reluctantly pulled away. "I'll call you at noon" she said as she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay" he said with a smile, "have a good day gorgeous" he placed a light kiss on the back of her hand before letting her pull it out of his grasp. 

"I'll see you later Rick, get some sleep and if you have a nightmare again or even if you just want to talk call me, got it?"

"Got it" She left the room. She loved her job but she hated not being able to sleep in or spend a nice morning with her boyfriend. _Well we will definitely make up for it tonight_ she thought as she pulled on her jacket and high heels. She opened the door and yelled 'bye' before closing the door behind her. As she headed towards the elevator all she could think about was him. Maybe it was time for her to say those three words. The ones the take a second to say, hours to explain and forever to prove. _Forever _she thought, with Rick Castle famous novelist known for his wit, charm, ruggedly good looks and his amazing creativity. _This is it_, she thought, _he's my one and done._


	3. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Kate's day was going by really slowly. The body that dropped turned out to be a man who just couldn't stand living anymore. So they had no reason to follow the case. Kate sat at her desk finishing up her back log of paper work. She finally finished at eleven o'clock. She decided she was going to call Rick to see if he wanted to meet her for lunch. Kate leaned back in her chair and took out her phone, she noticed she had one miss call from Rick and apparently he had left a voicemail. Kate checked her voicemail and listened to the message.

"Hey Kate… I… umm. Well you told me to call you if I had another nightmare so… I'm calling… talk to you later gorgeous. Bye"

_Oh my god_! Kate thought, _I can't believe I missed his call! He needed me but I was too stupid to take my phone off silent! _Kate hit speed dial number 3 and waited for Rick to pick up.

"Hey Kate" he said in a playful voice

"Hey Rick, I'm SO sorry I didn't answer your call earlier! I forget to take my phone off silent! I'm really sorry! I'm so stupid…"

"Hey!" his tone was stone cold serious. "It's not your fault babe! You have a job to do. Your busy you don't always have to answer my calls"

"I know but… you needed me, and I wasn't there for you… I feel so bad…I'm really, really sorry."

"Kate just forget about it kay? It's done it's over with. You talking to me now and that's all that matters"

"Okay… do you wanna meet at Remy's for lunch? I'm starved and I really want to see you"

"Turn around" he said. Kate could hear the smile in his voice. She turned around and found him standing there with a bag of food. Kate hung up the phone and walked over to him.

"You brought lunch" she said with a smile, she glanced at the food and then looked back at him.

"Anything for my favourite girl" They walked towards the break room. When they got their Rick put the food on the table as Kate closed the door behind them. She walked towards him until their faces were almost touching.

"I missed you so much" she said as she closed the distance between them letting her lips meet his softly. He pulled her body to his and wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as he physically could. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him even closer make the kiss strong and more passionate. God she would love to do this for the rest of her life. When she was with him time just stopped. They way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat, and when he touched her…oh god when he touched her, she got butterflies even after_ weeks_ of being involved with him she still got butterflies! _I love him so much!_ She thought to herself. She loved him… She really loved him. He was her whole world, her one and done. She could see herself having a future with him. She could see herself having his children and spending holidays with him Alexis and Martha.

When they needed air they reluctantly broke apart and rested their forehead against each others.

"Rick I have to tell you something" she said taking her bottom lip between her teeth,

"I'm all ears" he said as gave her a small peck before releasing her from his grip and pulling her chair out for her.

"Not here. Not now." She said as he said down in the seat across from her.

"Okay. Kate, can I ask you something?" Rick said as he handed her, her food and placed his in front of him,

"Of course" she said as she took a bite of her burger.

"Well I know we've only been together for 5 months and we haven't even been able to say 'I love you' but… Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?" Kate started to choke on her burger, it was like he read her mind! Rick quickly ran to the fridge to grab her, a bottle of water and handed it to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he said as she started to breathe normally again.

"Rick I wasn't choking because of the question. It's fine, I can answer it, it doesn't bother me"

"Oh, okay" Rick let out a sigh of relief and took a bite of his own burger,

"The truth is Rick… I can… I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you." She gave him a sweet smile before taking another bite.

"Okay" he said,  
"why do you ask?" she asked as she swallowed another bite of her lunch,

"I asked because I can too. That's kind of what my nightmare was about…" he trailed off,

"Wanna talk about it?" Kate asked as she reached over the table to hold his hand.

"Umm, sure. Well in my dream you and I were married and we were expecting a baby." He said as he toyed with her fingers not making eye contact with her. " And on one of our cases we had a guy who was obsessed with you just like Ben Conrad was but you had to interrogate him and he wouldn't stop flirting with you and he noticed you were pregnant and… he basically tried to do what Conrad did but… I couldn't stop him from… and you were… and I… I…" Rick was struggling with tears Kate put down her burger and grabbed Rick's other hand holding it tightly.

"Rick, I'm not going anywhere! No one is going to hurt me. Maybe someday we will be married and maybe we will have a child but right now we have each and I promise nothing is going to happen to me." Kate let go of both of his hands and walked around to his side of the table, he pushed his chair out and she sat down on his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck as his hands wound around her waist. "I promise Rick. I'm not going _anywhere_, anytime soon."


	4. Love or IN Love

Castle woke up to Kate drawing circles on his chest. He loved the way she did that. The touch of her fingers on his bare chest just sent shivers running up and down his spine. This felt so right, holding her in his arms, she belonged there, and he wanted to wake up like this every morning. He looked down at her. Even the back of her head was so gorgeous. He loved her so much! Maybe that was what she needed to tell him yesterday! Or maybe she wanted to break up with him… well that is unlikely from the way she _rocked_ his world last night… he was hoping she loved him back. He needed to know…

"Kate?" Rick asked hesitantly.

Kate mumbled into his chest, "mhmm?"

"Yesterday at the precinct you said you had to tell me something but it wasn't the right time and place… is this, the time and place to tell me?" he was worried she would say no or tell him to forget about it. She lifted herself up from his chest and moved up so that their faces were almost touching.

"I think so" she said with a smirk as she kissed him softly, "so here it goes… well you know I'm horrible at talking about my feelings and I never show what's on my mind, yet somehow you figure it out anyways… but I need you to know how I feel…" she bit her lip and stared at him. Rick gave her a worried look that urged her to go on, "Rick I… I'm in love with you." Rick let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"Are you IN love with me or do you just love me?" he asked a bit of playfulness in his tone,

"There's a difference?" Kate asked, she didn't realize that they were different,

"Yes there is. Loving someone is realizing they have defects but you care about them anyways. Being IN love with someone is when you love everything about them and you're so blind you can't see." Rick gave her 'the look'. That look that told her how he felt about her, the look that made her feel SO damn special, the look that made her feel like she is the only woman he's ever seen… the look that made her fall IN love with him in the first place.

"Which one is it for you?" asked Kate, hoping that his reply would match her observations,

"IN love. I don't see anyone else when I'm with you. Other women mean _nothing _to me well except for Alexis and mother, but all those fangirls I have, they mean _nothing_."Kate started to get tears in her eyes, "I only want to see you. I only want to be with you. I only want to hold you." Kate could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Same here Rick, same here…" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her cheek with his thumb. He pulled her in for another kiss. This one was different from all their other kisses; it was slow and sweet, filled with so much passion, passion that could only be shown, no amount of words could explain it. They were IN love. So in love it felt like the world stopped just for them so they could savour this moment. This was it! They knew it.

_She's my one and done_

_He's my one and done_


	5. The Blessing

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/ I've been busy and I would have updated this past weekend but I was SUPER busy. Sooo with no further ado...**

* * *

It was Easter. Castle and Beckett were going to Beckett's father's house for dinner. It was just going to be the two of them along with her father and step mother. Beckett and Castle would have been bringing Alexis and Martha along but Alexis was going to spend the weekend with Ashley and his family and Martha was spending it with her new boyfriend.

"You ready to go?" asked Kate walking into their bedroom.

"Yup just about ready" he said. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans. Kate was wearing a beige low v-neck t-shirt with dark blue almost black skinny jeans. She was also wearing a lacey white sweater and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a couple locks of hair hanging down.

"You look gorgeous, as always" he said as he turned around and saw her. She blushed slightly,

"Thank you, but I'm not always gorgeous. Not when I just wake up with drool all over my face and no makeup on." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes you do. I think you are always gorgeous, makeup or no makeup drool or no drool" he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her lightly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss which started out soft and sweet turned deep and passionate in a matter of seconds. Rick helped Kate out of her sweater and backed her up against the wall. Kate started to un-tuck his shirt but then Rick stopped her hands and broke the kiss,

"Kate, as much as I love doing this, we have to get going. We are going to be late" Kate sighed and leaned up against the wall,

"Yeah I know" she gave him one more chaste kiss before pushing herself off the wall and grabbing her sweater off the floor while he tucked his shirt back in. Once she had her sweater on and his shirt was tucked back in Rick pulled her in for a hug. He pulled away and kissed her forehead,

"I love you" he whispered,

""I love you too" they broke from their embrace; Kate grabbed her hand purse and pulled Rick out front door.

When they arrived at the house Kate parked the car and turned to Rick.

"You better behave yourself in here, okay?" Rick groaned playfully,

"Do I have to?" he whined with a grin,

"If you want to have ANY chance of making love to me when we get home you WILL behave!" Castle's face lost all expression,

"Got it" he said, as she laughed and gave him one last kiss before getting out of the car.

**00000000000**

Kate knocked on the door, a few seconds later her father opened the door,

"Katie!" he said as he gave her a hug, "you look beautiful sweetie. I've missed you so much!" the older man looked over at Rick and stuck his hand out waiting for Rick to shake it, "Hello Rick. It's nice to see you again. You've been taking good care of my Katie right?"

"Always sir" the two men dropped their hands from their hand shake, Jim laughed lightly,

"Call me Jim." Said the older man. He got out of the door way to allow them to come in.

"Okay Jim" smiled Castle; he rested his hand on Kate's lower back and guided her through the doorway.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invited one of my old buddy's son and his girlfriend over for dinner too" Kate who was holding Rick's hand, turned to look at her father with a scared look,

"Dad… Please tell me it's not…"

"I'm sorry sweetie but it is. I invited Michael" said Jim,

"But dad he's crazy! You know what he tried to do to me!" exclaimed Kate. Rick looked at her and squeezed her hand tightly,

"Wha…what did he try to… to do to you?" asked Rick quietly, he was afraid she might yell at him for asking, Kate saw he was afraid to know the answer,

"Oh Rick! It's not that bad! Don't worry! It's just… when I was about 16 he used to stalk me all because I kissed him for a dare. One night he snuck into my room and tried to um… well let's just say it's good I'm a light sleeper and I'm glad I took self defense classes." She looked at him sincerely then looked back at her father, "dad why did you invite him? You know how much I hate him and how much he creeps me out!" Jim looked at her with apologetic eyes,

"I'm sorry sweetie but he had no one else to spend the holiday with, both of his parents have passed and his girlfriend's parents don't live here in the U.S." Kate sighed and leaned into Rick. Rick wrapped his arm around her squeezing her tightly.

"Okay. But I can't promise not to hit him if he comes near me" said Kate,

"That's fine sweetie all I ask is for you to give him a chance." Said Jim as he gave her a soft smile, "Now go say 'hi' to your step mother. Nancy is in the kitchen, she'll be really happy to see you." Kate looked at Rick,

"You coming?" she asked him, he gave her a smile and pulled her in for a hug,

"No I think I'm gonna catch up with your dad for a bit, is that okay?" Kate looked up at him and smiled,

"Of course" she gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the kitchen.

Jim and Rick walked towards the living room. Rick sat down on the couch while Jim sat in a big leather arm chair diagonal from the couch. "Umm, sir… Jim… can I ask you something?" Rick was nervous, he was never nervous this was the first time in a long time he was nervous.

"Of course" said Jim with a smile, "what is it?" Rick's hands were shaking,

"Um… I'm just gonna say this… I'm in love with Kate. I've been in love with her since the day I laid eyes on her. I would never ever do anything to hurt her and I… I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Jim's smile faded, "So what I want to ask is… can I have your blessing? I want her to be my wife. I want to be with her till the day I die. Maybe she doesn't want the same thing with me, but I know… I have to give it a try" Jim leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees,

"Rick. Katie is my only child… and since Johanna passed, she's all I have left. You being a father, you must know how hard it is, watching your little girl grow up. Sure you still love her and she will always be your little girl but there's that little part of you that wishes she would've just stayed little forever and then after a certain point you are barely in her life anymore. The only time you get to see her is on holidays. I want her to know how it feels. I want her to have that. I want her to know what it feels like, how proud you and your spouse are of them. How fulfilling it is to watch the little human you made together grow up and learn new things. My point is… I wouldn't want her to do that with anyone else. You make her happy. I've haven't seen her, this happy since before Johanna passed. So the answer to your question is… yes"

"Yes to what?" asked Kate.

* * *

**Ta da! what do you think? like it? dislike it? too boring? please review! **


	6. Home

Kate sat down on the couch next to Castle, looking expectantly at her boyfriend and father.

"Umm well..." Rick had no idea what to say! He couldn't tell her he just asked her father if he could marry her!

"He wanted to know if he was the first boyfriend you brought home for the holidays" Jim offered. Kate smiled and looked at Rick,

"Yeah you are." She said to him sweetly, "you are different from all the other ones I've had." Castle cupped her face studying every inch of it. Right then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Jim, slowly getting up to leave the couple alone. Castle leaned in and kissed her, the simple gesture was so sweet. The kiss was slow and tender but still so full of passion. Their tongues battling for dominance but so slowly it was more like a dance of pure, raw emotion.

"Well, well Kate, you just can't keep your tongue to yourself can you?" asked a raspy voice from the doorway of the living room. Kate broke the kiss, Castle grabbed her hand and as they both turned to see where the voice was coming from,

"Piss off Michael" said Kate in an annoyed voice,

"Sorry I forgot you don't have a sense of humour!" he sat down on the love seat across from the couch Rick and Kate were sitting on. "Long times no see. I've missed you" he said,

"I can't say the feeling is mutual" said Kate in a flat tone, "where's the poor girl you paid to be your girlfriend?"

"Ha-ha, very funny! She's in the kitchen but I don't pay her she has been willingly dating me for three months now. Some people make commitments and don't just jump into bed with every guy they see" Rick saw Kate was losing her temper VERY fast he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Umm, I hope you're not talking about Kate" said Castle his voice serious; he was starting to get pissed off. No one is allowed to talk to her girlfriend like that! No one!

"And if I am?" said Michael in a menacing voice, Castle was getting really annoyed and was holding himself back from pouncing across the small coffee table and beating the son of a bitch unconscious, which both him and Kate knew he could do.

"If you are I wil-" Rick was about to lose it but Kate put her hand that wasn't holding his onto his, on his shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"Let it go Rick. He's not worth it. You know me; he doesn't. Just ignore him" Rick sighed and stopped talking. Kate stood up and pulled Rick into the kitchen.

In the kitchen everyone was busy cooking dinner. "Do you guys need any help?" asked Kate still holding onto Rick's hand,

"No we're doing alright right now, thanks" said Nancy with a smile.

"Since we aren't needed right now, dad, do you mind if me and Rick take the car for a ride?" Rick loved Jim's car it was a Mustang Convertible.

"Oh course Katie." He said with a smile, as he cut up vegetables, "just don't be out too long, dinner will be ready in about 2 hours or so"

"Okay, will do" Kate gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before she grabbed the keys off the key hook and dragged Rick out the side door.

"Where are we going?" asked Castle,

"I have NO idea I just needed to get away from him before I lost it"

Kate's dad lived near a beach, so her and Rick decided to go relax there for a bit since the weather was fairly nice for April. Rick and Kate took off their shoes and left them in the car. The beach was surprisingly empty. There were only a few people on the beach. They walked along the water while holding hands. They spoke no words. Every once, in a while one would nudge the other with their hip. They were just a couple in love, in that moment they had no worries no cares in the world. All they cared about was each other.

The two of them had been walking for about 45 minutes and they were ready to start heading back but as they started to head back towards the car, Castle spun Kate around and wrapped her tightly in his arms; she looked up into his eyes. They said unspoken words, she could tell how much he cared just by looking into those eyes. Rick leaned down and kissed her softly, his lips just barely touching hers, even though the kiss was simple and light it was still so full of passion. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and just looked at each other, and then they started to walk again, neither one of them saying a single word.

Once they were back at the house the couple helped set the table and set the food out for everyone. Once the all had their food on their plates and all the couples were settled around the table, Jim said grace. During dinner Rick stayed quiet while, Kate, Nancy, Jim, Michael and his girlfriend all giggled and told stories and picked on each other around the table.

At about 11 o'clock, when everyone was done with dinner and dessert, Rick and Kate decided to call it a night. Kate gave everyone a hug goodbye. When she hugged Michael he grabbed her butt and whispered "I'll miss you" Kate pulled away and resisted the urge to punch him smack dab in the nose. Rick shook everyone's hand except for Nancy's she pulled him into and hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night!" called Kate from the door. Everyone yelled 'night' in unison and the couple walked out the door. Kate and Rick linked arms till they got to the car. They reluctantly pulled away and got into the car and drove back home, to their bed where they would do what they know best.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I wasn't too happy with it... the next one will be better! I promise! please please please review! I need ideas!**


	7. The Proposal

_**this is it! :D**_

* * *

Rick and Kate were taking a walk in the park; they were hold hands, swinging them back and forth, they were just two people in love without a care in the world except for each other. While they walked Castle saw the sky was starting to get dark, he knew exactly what he had to do! The news had said there were chances of showers, he knew how much she loved rain, and he knew how much he loved her. As they continued to walk it started to rain,

He stopped and kissed her passionately, surprising her; she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back,

"What was that for?" she asked,

"Now I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" said Rick defensively,

"Maybe you do" she said teasingly, he smiled and kissed her again.

"You just love doing that don't you?" she asked, a huge grin plastered on her face,

"Doing what? Kissing you? You bet your ass I love doing that!" that made Kate blush; he loved her so much and god was she ever beautiful! He started to dance with her she smiled; this time she didn't question him, she just enjoyed being in his arms.

After about 10 minutes of dancing in the rain Rick kissed her again and he was starting to get nervous and tense he needed to do this! It was now or never,

"Kate…" he said his voice shaking, she felt him tense, they were soaked to the bone but they couldn't care,

"Yeah Rick?" she asked looking into his eyes to see why he was acting that way,

We've known each other for a while now and we have been dating for 3 years and I'm so madly in love with you and I hope you are in love with me too…"

"More then you could ever imagine" her voice calm and soothing,

"Well I hate going an hour without you let alone a day and I can't take it anymore! I need to be with you" he let her go, digging through his pockets and once he found what he was looking for he got down on one knee, Beckett covered her face in shock "Kate I love you more than anything and every time I kiss you or touch you it's like it's the first time, I want to feel that way for the rest of my life" tears started to well up in her eyes "I have only one question Kate Beckett…" her showed her the box in his hand and opened it up to her revealing the ring "will you marry me?"

Kate was speechless she couldn't move, she couldn't talk, all she could do was nod, she nodded frantically until she found the word she was looking for,

"Yes" she said in a shaky voice, Castle took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. He put the box in his pocket and stood up; she leaped into his arms and kissed him with all the love and passion she had for him. His tongue explored her mouth claiming ownership of it; she sucked on his tongue lightly, he moaned

"How's about we go back to my place so we can dry off and I don't have to hold back the urge to have my way with you right here"

"Why don't you have your way with me here?" she said teasingly,

"We're in public! Anyone could see us; I don't want anyone seeing Castle Jr.!"

"You let me see Castle Jr. …"

"That's right! He's for your eyes and your eyes only!" that made her cheeks turn scarlet red,

"Okay well my eyes are missing him, so let's go home and bring him out again" Beckett, winked at him, his jaw dropped that was definitely not what he was expecting to hear but he liked it.

He stood in front of her; she jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands held her thighs against him.

He carried her to the street and placed her on her feet. They hailed a cab and he held the door open while she slid into the car, him sliding in after her. Castle told the driver his address and then kissed Beckett softly, he broke the kiss the cuddled her closely trying to keep warm; the driver finally spoke up,

"Aren't you that novelist…? Richard Castle?"

"Why yes I am" said Castle excitedly, which forces Beckett roll her eyes,

"Can I please have you autograph? My wife loves your books"

"Of course you can" the driver handed him a piece of paper as Castle pulled a pen out of his sopping wet pocket, he signs the paper,

"There you go!"

"Thank you, can you please sign it too Detective? I read about you in the news paper all the time"

"Sure" said Kate with a smile, even though she hated being recognized from the papers, she signed the paper and handed it back to the drive. She slid the pen back in Castle's breast pocket. She kissed his chest right, where his heart is right above the pocket. She kissed her way up his chest to his neck and jaw all the way up to his lips.

He kissed her with passion, placing one hand on her back and the other resting on her thigh. She broke the kiss knowing that the more they do that the more difficult it would be to control their actions.

The rest of the ride was silent she rested her head on his shoulder feeling relaxed, feeling like she belonged. She looked down at her ring and thought of what life with him will be like. She was so happy but there was only one thing that worried her, she was afraid she was going to end up the Meredith and Gina; she hated the thought of getting a divorce. She knew they had to talk but she needed to feel him first.

The cab arrived at his building, he paid the driver and exited the vehicle, holding his hand out for Beckett she grabbed it and used him to pull herself out. They started towards the building she wrapped her arm through his cuddling into it, he kissed her head while they walked.

When they entered the lobby, they walked to the elevator, and hit the up button. When the elevator came they got on, enjoying each other's presence. He looked at her and smiled, she looked up at him,

"What are you smiling about?" she asked him teasingly

"Just staring at the most beautiful woman in the world" she blushed, "I still can't believe she's mine"

"Oh really?"

"Really! She is _**SO**_ amazing! And I love her _**SO**_ freaking much! There are so many ways to tell her I love her but no words that can describe how much!" Beckett's face turned a bright red; Castle started singing one of her favorite songs to her,

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly; you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be the first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date" Beckett glowed knowing he knew she loved the song and even taking his time to learn the words impressed her.

The elevator dinged and the stepped out into the hallway. They headed towards their apartment for the first time as fiancés. Kate thought about it. She wouldn't want it any other way. She was the luckiest girl on Earth. She always knew he was her one and done.

* * *

_**So? please review! I wrote this chapter WAY before this story but I kept it because I knew I might need it. Smart thinking, eh? ;) Well I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter and the last chapter! High school comsumes so much time and energy!**_


	8. Making Up

**It's here :D The next chapter! sorry it's been so long! Summer school tires you out SOOOO much! I learn a typical week in one day! I know it doesn't seem that bad but having the weather being 101 degrees Farhenheit or 35 degrees Celsius with NO air conditioning in the classroom is pretty damn horrible. But I LOVE the course and I'm doing GREAT in it! so it's all good :D I'm done next friday! WOOOTTT, anyways...**

**This chapter is pretty long. I have to figure out what I'm doing for the next chapter. I will try as hard as I can to update more before the end of August. **

* * *

They woke up to the alarm on Beckett's cell phone.

"Really?" Castle asked, "I can't ever really have to you myself can I?"

Kate Chuckled while she got dressed, "Just wait till we have Castle babies! We'll never have time for sex after that" Rick smiled and groaned playfully,

"Hey! Maybe we don't have to cut out sex completely... we'll just need to be really quick and really quiet" Kate walked up and leaned over him, her button up shirt wide open,

"But where's the fun in that?" she asked in a seductive tone, "I love to make you groan" she winked and him and inched her hand up his thigh. Rick swallowed hard. Kate removed her hand and headed for the door doing up her buttons, stopping when he didn't move at all, "are you coming or are you going to lay there with your mouth wide open all day?" Rick closed his mouth and got out of bed quickly getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen to meet his fiancée.

**0000000**

Today was a hard day for Kate...

When Kate was in her twenties, before her mother was taken from her, she lived at home so she could pay for schooling and not have to worry about paying rent or a mortgage; she offered to babysit for her next door neighbour because they couldn't find a babysitter. The kid's name was Timothy Long. He was only about seven years old when she babysat him. He was the cutest and sweetest kid she had ever met. He always wanted to play with her and he never wanted her to leave. She had thought of him as her own kid, but once she lost her mother all that changed. She left home and went to college. But every year she came back to visit him. She watched him get older and more mature. He always treated her nicely and always wanted to spend time with her even at the age of seventeen he still wanted to spend time with her. He told her everything. He even told her that he had a crush on her but he accepted the fact the she was too old for him and that Kate was with Rick.

Today was supposed to be the day that she was to see him. She wanted him to meet Rick and to tell him all about Rick proposing and see how he and his girlfriend were doing. But when she arrived at his house all she could see was police cars and crime scene tape. Kate and Rick got out of the car and went to see what was going on. She flashed one of the officers her badge and she lifted the tape. The next thing she saw just tore her apart... Was it really him? It couldn't be...could it?

0000000

Kate saw Timothy Long laying there on the ground with several stab wounds; Lanie was crouched down next to his body. Ryan noticed Kate standing there,

"I was just going to call you" said Ryan, looking at Kate. Rick stood next to her, brushing against her lightly to let her know he was there and she wasn't alone.

"wha- what happened?" asked Kate trying to fight back tears,

"What are you doing here, Beckett?" Ryan asked, "We didn't even call you..."

"What happened Ryan?" Esposito walked up to them and answered her question,

"19 year old, stabbed several times; right in front of his own house too... his name is -"

"Timothy Long" Kate answered for him.

"You know him?" asked Ryan and Esposito in unison,

"Umm, yeah. I've known him since he was born. He was the sweetest kid ever...who would want to do this to him?" Kate asked to no one in particular,

"We'll catch the son of a bitch Kate, I promise." Whispered Rick.

Kate and Rick had made a deal that there was to be no touching, kissing, or name calling at work but Kate really needed to know he was there. She grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly, as she leaned into his side. "Beckett we can take this case if you can't handle i-" Ryan started but Beckett interrupt,

"Canvas the area, and ask some of the neighbours if they saw or heard anything... try to get a hold of his girlfriend, Miranda Ford. Me and Castle will go talk to his parents" Esposito nodded and the two men went off to do what they were told. Beckett walked over to the back of the house not letting go of Castle's hand.

"Uh Kate? You do know you're still holding my hand right?" Kate stopped walking and looked down at their hands, letting go,

"Oh, sorry" She said softly and continued walking. The two of them walked over to where an officer was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Long.

"Kate!" exclaimed Mrs. Long as she ran over to hug her,

"I'm so sorry Kathy. What happened?" Mr. Long moved to stand next to his wife,

"He was out at Miranda's last night; he called and told us he was going to be home a little late because they went out with her family for dinner. We asked him if he could call us when he was on his way so around midnight he called to let us know he was leaving her house and that he would be home in about 20 minutes." Said Mr. Long,

"We wanted to ask him what his plans with you were so we waited, and at 1:30 I started to worry, he wasn't home yet and he wasn't picking up his phone. We looked in the drive way and saw his car, so we came out to see what he was doing a... and... We found h... him... like..." Mrs. Long started crying and Mr. Long pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I know how hard this is for you guys, you know I do, but do you guys know anyone who would want to do this to Tim?" asked Kate. Mr. and Mrs. Long were very close with her parents. They were devastated when Kate's mother was killed.

"No, not that we know of. He was such a sweet boy. You know that Kate... he loved you, not just as a friend but he really truly loved you" said Mr. Long. Kate smiled a little,

"Yeah I know he did. He told me that. He was sad that he was too young for me and that I was with Rick but, he said as long as I'm happy and being with Rick is what I want then he would support me... he was so mature for a teenager..."Kate remember the time he told her he loved her, Rick and her had been dating for a year or so before he told her. "If you guys can think of anything that could help call me, okay? Even if it's something little like hearing a noise outside, anything."

"We will Kate. Take care. You'll... you'll let us know who... who did this to him?"

"Of course." Kate turned and walked back to her car.

000000

Kate hadn't slept in three days, and neither had Rick. Rick was dying to take a nap but he needed to be there for Kate.

Three days and nothing had turned up. No leads, no suspects, nada. Esposito was on the phone. A few seconds later he slammed the phone down,

"Yo Beckett, CSU found something. They searched all the dumpsters in the area and guess what they found?"

"What?" asked Kate not expecting extremely good news because everything they've found turned up empty,

"A stiletto covered in blood. They ran DNA and it's a match to our vic. They found finger prints so they're running them now." Kate was a little relieved when she heard the news,

"Good. That's good... we finally have something..." said Kate dazed,

"Kate? Are you okay?" asked Rick, concerned,

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine"

"Kate it's getting late. We better go home."

"You can go Rick. I'm... I'm gonna stay here"

"No Kate. We're going home. You need to get some sleep. Take a shower or a warm bath. We've barely been home at all in the past three days! You are not camping out here again."

"Okay" Kate said, she was too tired for this and she wasn't going to fight him. She knew he was right. They needed to go home and rest. Kate grabbed her coat and her bag and headed towards the elevator with Rick right on her heels. Once the elevator doors closed Rick pulled her in for a big bear hug. She hugged him back trying so hard not to cry.

**00000000**

Once they made it back to their apartment they threw all their stuff next to the door. Castle pulled Kate in for another hug pressing a kiss against the top of her head. "It's okay babe. You can cry. You don't always have to be strong. I've got you." Kate started crying, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt so safe and secure being there in his arms. She was so grateful for Rick; he was always there for her. Some days when she didn't have a case all she could think about was her mother and Castle was there to listen to her tell story after story. He would cuddle up with her on the couch and they'd watch Temptation Lane. He'd be there for her whenever she needed him. Even when she didn't need him he was still there. After standing by the door for a couple minutes Rick broke the embrace. She gave him a quizzical look. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch. Rick sat down in the corner of the L shaped couch with his legs up on the other cushions. He pulled her down next to him and she cuddled into his side resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Rick?" she mumbled after she got control of her sobs,

"Yeah?" he squeezed her a little tighter,

"Why me?"

"Why you, what?" he asked kissing her head softly while his fingers danced along her arm softly,

"Why did you choose me? Out of all the women in all of the countries, why did you choose me? I'm broken like HELL, I'm complicated, I'm a mess, and I'm not very good at opening up. And once I do open up I get scared and close up all over again an—" Rick interrupted her by kissing her. He felt all the tension drain from her body as she kissed him back. When the need for air became too great, they broke the kiss. He knew she was strong and confident but like everyone else, Kate Beckett had her moments.

"I chose you because you're you. You're gorgeous and smart and talented and strong. You're Katherine Beckett and I'm in love with you, and I always will be." He kissed her again, very softly.

"Thank you" she said softly, breaking the kiss but not pulling away, her lips just inches apart from his.

"For what?" he asked quietly, not willing to move either,

"For being here for me when I need you to be, even when I don't... I don't know what I'd do without you..." she whispered, as she rested her forehead on his,

"Always" he said as he claimed her lips with his own.

**0000000**

After each taking a quick shower Kate and Rick headed to bed. Kate placed her phone on the nightstand just in case, but Rick took it and turned it off,

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Something serious could happen!"

"Nothing is more serious than you needing to get some rest" he placed the phone in the drawer of the table on his side of the bed, "and if it's that important they will call me when you don't answer your phone."

"Okay, fine" she said, "I'm going to sleep"

"Come on Kate, don't be mad" said Rick as he crawled into bed next to her,

"I'm not mad, what makes you think I'm mad?" she said a little too quickly,

"Kate I only did it because you need your rest" he wrapped his arm around her,

"I'm trying to get some rest but you're keeping me up" she said a little more harshly than she intended.

"Okay" he let go of her and got out of bed,

"Where are you going?" she asked as she rolled over to see him,

"You said I'm keeping you up so I'm going to go sleep in the guest bedroom so I don't bug you anymore" he headed for the door,

"Rick wait" she called after him but he just kept walking. Kate lay on her back. _What did I do?_ She thought to herself_, all he's been is nice and I act like a total bitch... I have to make it up to him... I've got it!_ Kate got up and went over to one of her drawers in their dresser and grabbed what she was looking for. She went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit she took out. Once dressed, she gazed at the ring sitting on her ring finger. _Wow_, she thought_. I'm getting married, I can't believe it. I hope I didn't mess it up with Rick too much... I can't lose him... not now, not ever_. Kate walked out of the bathroom and headed for the guest room.

Kate saw Castle lying on one side of the bed. She heard him mumbling to himself. She crawled on top of the covers and wrapped her arm around him looking over his side at him.

"Hey baby" she said softly. He just ignored her,

"Rick, please talk to me... you were being so sweet and I was being a bitch and I'm really sorry..." He grabbed the hand she had running up and down his arm and kissed it softly. He rolled over to face her and kissed her, softly at first then he deepened it. Their mouths worked together which elected a moan from Kate. Rick broke the kiss and took in what she was wearing...

"Is it just me or did you change?" he whispered, Kate rolled her eyes,

"I did change...To make up for how I acted..." said Kate. Kate was wearing black silk lingerie. Kate ran her foot over his leg that was still covered with the duvet.

Castle sat up and folded the sheets down to the foot of the bed and crawled back up the bed to tower over Kate. "Hey" she said with a smirk. She ran her foot up his inner thigh.

"Hey yourself" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. He ran his hands across her bare stomach. Her hands played with the hem of his t-shirt, quickly ripping it up over his hand break the kiss for a small moment before their mouths crashed together again. Rick quickly took off her panties as she pushed his boxers off.

They were definitely making up.

* * *

**Soooo? whada'ya think? review please! If I have time I'll make another chapter for His but I don't really know what to do. :/ If you guys want a second chapter gimme some ideas! I'm all ears! :D I'm sure some of you are disappointed there wasn't actually sex scene but I'm only 14 so I'm glad I don't have any first hand experience on it. :P Please review and I'll try to update soon! Love ya'll! 3**


	9. Her Security

_**Okay so this is the next chapter :D I did NOT expect it to be like this but I started typing about this and it was kinda just flowing and I finished this chapter in maybe half an hour or so. I'm pretty happy with it. Enjoy :) **_

* * *

When Kate gets a case that's personal she barely ever sleeps. She'll camp out at the precinct for days going home to get new clothes and coming straight back. Kate knew that lack of sleep could prevent her from thinking straight but she did it anyways. She was so grateful she had Rick. Before him she would still be at the precinct. They wouldn't have had the make-up sex they did that tired her out completely. She wouldn't have had anyone to hold her, anyone to make her feel safe and secure. He was her confident. Her friend. Her lover, and soon to be her husband. He made her feel so special and so different.

When Kate was around him she wasn't detective Katherine Beckett. She was Kate. When he was around her he wasn't Richard Castle. He was Rick. Sure sometimes he was annoying, self-centered, and a 9 year old on a sugar rush. But he could also be so sweet and caring; he treats her like a princess. Anything and everything could be hers if she really wanted it. The truth is... the only thing she really wants is him.

There is nothing Kate Beckett regrets about being with Richard Castle. Well... there is one thing... She chides herself every day for not getting together with him earlier. The first case they had, she'd told him that he had no idea. The truth is she really had no idea herself. For the first year of their partnership Kate assumed Rick was just a playboy who was trying to get into her pants. She thought he was so selfish that all he could see was himself. Near the end of their second year of partnership Rick changed. He seemed more... aware of his surroundings. Kate had started having feelings for him from the day the apologized about digging into her mother's case. She figured he would never feel the same way, that he really was just following her around for "research" but that night when Castle told her he was leaving and Esposito had told her that he wasn't just following him around for the books she was hopeful again, but he broke her heart.

She was finally able to piece it back together. She had gotten a new boyfriend, and she was finally getting over him even though there were times she wished he'd given her a chance. Kate's heart was put back together completely but not very well. The pieces were barely held together but they would be able to stay that way as long as nothing happened. Unfortunately something did.

Rick came back. It was fine. He was sweet and charming. After they realized that he wasn't actually a murderer and found out he changed... A LOT, she started to get those feelings for him again. She knew she couldn't do anything about it because she was with Josh but she was okay with hiding those feelings. Her heart was saved... until that night. Roy Montgomery, her boss, her mentor, her friend, was brutally shot to death and she watched him die. That is when her heart started to fall apart once again but it didn't. Instead it was held together firmly by a man she'd grown to love. The night he was murdered Kate was a wreck. The police in charge of assessing the crime scene refused to let her help. Castle drove her home and walked her to her door. She invited him in and they spent the night on the couch. Just two friends holding each other for security, the fight they had the previous day, forgotten. Then came the day. The day where she found out the truth. The answer to the question she'd always had in the back if her mind: Why was he still there?

She remembers the day vividly until it all went black. She was reading off her speech at her mentor's funeral. She took what he said and made it her own. She remembers she looked back at Rick, the man she loved, though she would not admit that to anyone. She saw a flash of light with her peripheral vision but just assumed it was someone's keys until she saw her partner who was standing near her stiffen, she heard a shot then looked up but it was no use. She felt the bullet pierce her body and then felt herself being tackled to the ground. He was too late but he was there. He was always there. She was so shocked that she had him looming over her telling her to stay with him that it was impossible to speak because the lack of air from the bullet was already bad enough. She wanted to kiss away his pain, she wanted to tell him she loved him and she always would but she couldn't. Then he said the three word she will never EVER forget for as long as she lives, "I love you" she tried her hardest to give him a smile. She could feel her body shutting down. She could feel herself slowing fading away. When Kate woke up in the hospital a week later and she saw he was still by her side she knew he never left. At that moment she knew he was her one and done. No question about it.

Shortly after that day they started dating. They haven't spent a day apart from each other since. Kate knew he was a handful. She knew when she finally became Mrs. Richard Castle it would be stressful sometimes, but she wouldn't want to be engaged to anyone else but him. He made her open up more. He made her more fun. More strong. More confident. He was her love. Her life. Her security.

* * *

_**Okay so that was it! I know it was pretty short but I think it was decent :) I will try to start on the next chapter I'm just... I don't know exactly how to get all my ideas out for the next chapter :P I will TRY to have it up soon! No promises though. Now for personal stuff... :P my birthday is in 25 days! WOOOOO! :D I'm also getting an industrial bar piercing in a few weeks. So enough about my boring personal life! Go read more fics! *sorry for any spelling or grammar errors :P * **_


	10. Heal

_**Okay guys I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just started school again last month and I wanted to get into the hang of things before I started writing again! So this chapter I think starts out really well but it gets crappy near the end :/ I have 2 more I'm going to be posting today which I believe are a LOT better than this one so I hope you at least SOMEWHAT enjoy this chapter. If not hold your horses and wait for the next 2 chapters! :D xoxo 3 **_

* * *

It was well after noon by the time they woke up. Rick just laid there watching her sleep. She was so peaceful. When he watched Kate do paper work she was fully aware of it but he couldn't tear his eyes away because she was just so damn beautiful. But here, in bed where only they lie she's even more beautiful. The way the sun shining through the window makes her hair sparkle, the way she makes a little snort like sound every few breaths. All of these things only he knew about. Maybe her past lovers noticed these as well but none of them admired them as much as him. After an hour or so Kate started to stir.

"Hey there gorgeous" said Rick with a smile.

"Guh mornin'" she mumbled, Rick laughed,

"It's not morning anymore sweetie" sweetie. That made her heart flutter. Sure her and Rick had been dating for a while and most of the time names like 'sweetie' or 'babe' or 'honey' talk down to people but when Rick said them, it made her feel so special.

"It's not?" Kate said, a little shocked,

"Nope. It's already 1:00"

"What? I'm late for work!" Kate tried to get up but Rick pulled her back down, "Castle let me go! We have to get ready!" Kate squirmed,

"The captain called earlier this morning. She said she doesn't want to see you at work today and if you do show up, you'll be taken off the case." Kate stopped squirming and sighed,

"Rick... I can't lose this one... who would do something so horrid to someone as sweet as him?"

"I'm not sure Kate. We'll catch that son-of-a-bitch. I promise." Kate laid down on his chest, she wanted to cry but she wanted to be strong. "Kate he was a close friend, you don't have to act like it doesn't bother you. It's just me here."

"I know but... that's not me! I don't cry. I don't break down."

"That's a lie Kate. I've seen you cry. You do break down but when you do you just grow stronger. You get angry. You get determined."

"Sometimes I fear you know me better than myself" said Kate with a smile. Rick leaned down and kissed her,

"I know the feeling." Said Rick his lips still brushing hers. "So what are we going to do today?" Kate leaned back pretending to think really hard,

"Hmm. I was thinking... I want to spend all day in bed with my Fiancé."

"I think that can be arranged" he said with a smirk. Rick stood up and started to walk out of the guest bedroom,

"Where are you going?" Kate asked shocked,

"I'm going to go make my fiancée breakfast" he said with a smile. Kate smiled back,

"Okay I suppose you can go do that. Mind if I join you?"

"Well..." he said, "I wanted it to be a surprise but I suppose I can have you join me" he said with a smile glued to his face. He held out his hand while she got out of bed. Once she was up she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stair. Once down there Kate went into their bedroom to change into one of his shirts. When she returned to the kitchen the coffee was already brewing and he was already making pancakes.

"Wow! That was fast!" she said as she came over and sat on the bar stool at the counter.

"Yeah well I'm a fast guy" he winked at her and flipped a pancake.

"Really? I thought you were kind of slow last night." She said back in a low, seductive voice.

Rick's eyes got wide and he stared at her, speechless.

"I... I... I don't even know what to say to that!" he said.

"THE Richard Castle is speechless?" Kate gave a fake look of shock, "that's a first!" Rick glared at her,

"First of all I'm not THE Richard Castle. I'm YOUR Richard Castle." Said Rick in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Then his glare softened and he gave her a sincere smile and said "and it's not a first. You leave me not only speechless, but breathless all the time."

This time it was Kate's turn to be speechless. A blush grew on Kate's cheeks and she looked away to try and hide it.

"Why do you do that?" Rick asked, he flipped his pancake again then leaned over the counter to lift her chin to make her meet his gaze, "You're beautiful even when you blush." Kate pushed his hand away and got up. Rick had a look of confusion plastered on his face. Did he say something to hurt her? Next thing Rick knew he was being turned around and he was kissing her with all the passion he had for her. After a while they broke apart.

"You leave me breathless too Rick." Said Kate, trying to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much" she whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"I love you so much too" he whispered back. Rick broke the embrace and put their pancakes on plates and turned off the stove. He grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her to the couch. He laid down and pulled her down to him.

Rick and Kate just laid there in each other's arms for a long time. "I love this." Kate said, "Just laying here in your arms. I could stay here forever."

"Me too" said Rick with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Kate kissed him back, deepening it. Rick rolled Kate onto her back.

"Well hello" said Kate with a smile, "How's the view from up there?"

"Gorgeous. As always." Rick's grin grew as he watched Kate blush. Kate leaned up and kissed him hard. Rick started to pull his shirt off of her but before her could, his cell phone rang. Kate groaned in disappointment as Rick climbed off of her.

"Castle" said Rick into the phone. "Mhm... yeah...oh, okay, I'll tell her. Thanks Espo" Rick hung up the phone and turned to Kate who was now standing. "That was Esposito. He wanted to let you know they have a suspect." Rick's express was serious. His smile that had been glued to his face was nowhere to be found.

"That's good news... why the serious face?" asked Kate suspiciously.

"They can't find him."

"And?"

"It's... It's Michael." Said Rick hesitantly, Kate had to sit down before she collapsed. Rick rushed over to sit next to her. She leaned into him. Rick continued to speak while he rubbed her arm. "They found his fingerprints on the knife and some of his blood around the hilt. When they went to his house it was empty. No one has been there in days."

"I can't believe he did this..." said Kate running a hand through her hair.

"He's only a suspect Kate. We don't know this for sure." Rick was trying to make her feel a little better but it didn't work very well.

"Rick his fingerprints and DNA are on the murder weapon! You really think he's innocent?"

"No I don't. Personally I hate the fucking douche bag but I can't base this off of my feelings towards him." Rick pulled her closer to him and kissed her head,

"Okay." Said Kate, "Okay I understand. You go take a shower and I'm going to take mine after. Okay?" Kate was about to get up when Rick pulled her towards him making her looking him in the eyes. He kissed her deeply,

"Kay" he whispered before he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Kate sat at the kitchen counter eating her now cold breakfast. About 10 minutes later Kate heard a noise. "Rick?" she called. No answer. Kate got up to go see where the noise was coming from when she was grabbed from behind and pushed against the wall. Kate started to scream when a big hand clasped over her mouth.

"Now, now Kate. No need to worry anyone we're friends" said the horrid, raspy voice that haunted her when she was a teenager. Kate squirmed and kicked trying to free herself from the weight of his body on her. "Oh feisty are we? You know I like it rough" said Michael in a voice that made Kate want to throw up her breakfast.

Kate wouldn't give up. She kept fighting him and fighting him until she was too tired to move and just gave up. Michael took duct tape out from his pocket and ripped off a piece while still putting all his weight on her. Once he ripped off the piece he placed it over her mouth to ensure she wouldn't scream.

Michael ran his hands up under the shirt she was wearing. She felt so violated she just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She tried to scream again but couldn't. Kate pushed at his hands and arms to get them off of her but the more she fought the tighter his grip became.

All of a sudden there was a darker shadow behind Michael and before he could turn around and see what was causing this he was knocked unconscious and fell to the floor.

Kate ripped the tape off her mouth and ran to Rick who was holding a baseball bat. She pulled him into a tight hug. The baseball bat hit the floor with a thud as Rick held her as tight as her could to his body. "Are you okay?" he asked her, not loosening his grip on her.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. I just... I'm fine." Said Kate, trying to hold back tears.

"I already called Esposito. He and Ryan are on their way. It's okay Kate. You're safe now."

Rick brought her over to the couch and sat down. He held her body close to his. The case was over but it brought back deep wounds that Kate always tried to hide. But this time she had someone to help her with her wounds someone to care for them. Someone to help her heal.


	11. Happy

It was their wedding day. She was so happy but so sad at the same time. She was sitting on a chair in her childhood room just staring at the picture in her hands. She heard a knock on the door but just ignored it. She couldn't take her eyes off the picture. The door opened. It was her dad. He stood behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders. He leaned over her to see the picture she was holding.

"She was beautiful wasn't she?"

"She was always beautiful. Even on her birthday when we woke her up early to give her breakfast in bed and her hair was all over the place and she had a red mark on her face from her laying on her hand all night" she laughed remembering the memory,

"Yea"

"I wish she was here dad. I wish she would have been able to meet him. I wish I could hug her and I wish she was here to argue with me about the choice of flowers or how she doesn't like that I'm wearing her dress, or my hair is too poofy. I wish she was here to tell me I look beautiful and then I deny it. I wish she was here to help me get ready..." a tear ran down her face,

"I know Hun, I know. I wish she was here too" he knelt down in front of her to look at her face. "Katie she loved you more than anything in the entire world. All she wanted was for you to be happy. Why do you think she was so calm when you were a teenager? Remember when you brought home that guitar player... what was his name... Spike? Anyways remember how I was freaking out that you brought a guy like _him_ home? The whole entire time, your mom was so calm and still smiling. Why? Because you were happy. That was the only thing she wanted for you. Once she was taking from us you weren't happy anymore, I'm sure if she saw that it would have broken her heart. When Rick came along... even before you were together you were starting to get a spring back in your step. Once you two were dating I saw my Katie... _Our_ Katie again. I was so happy to see that side of you again. I missed it so much. I know she meant the world to yo-"

"She still does"

"But I don't think she would want to see you sad on your wedding day." Jim stood up and handed her an envelope. "She wanted to give this to you." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Kate looked at the envelope. On the front it said _**'To**__** Katie Kat'**_ Katie Kat was what her mom called her, her whole life. She missed hearing her mom call her that. Kate opened up the envelope and started to read the contents.


	12. Dear Katie

Okay so heres the thing. I know some of you will probably criticize me about how Kate's mom wrote a letter just in case she died or something and how the heckles would she know that but if I were a lawyer who worked with Mobs and drug dealers and stuff I would be worried that my life could be threaten or taken at any time. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

xoxo 3

* * *

"**Dear Katie**

**If you are reading this letter then it means today is your wedding day. You finally found him didn't you Katie? The man of your dreams, your one and done. The man you know will never leave you, ever. Because you would never agree to getting married unless you knew he was the one. **

**He is the luckiest man on earth baby girl. He's getting married to a gorgeous woman who is the strongest, bravest, and most extraordinary woman ever**."

Extraordinary. It made her heart flutter. She's heard her soon to be husband call her that so many time. Hearing it from her mother makes it seem like her mother knew he was the one all along.

"**Kate. I know you're not the most open person ever but don't hide from him sweetie. He's everything you need. If you're marrying him, he'll be around for a long, LONG time. **

**If you're reading this... this also means something happened to me or else I would be telling you this in person. I'm really sorry I left you and your father. I wish I could be there to help you or yell at you for wearing my dress (yes I know you're wearing my dress!)**"

Kate was sobbing and was surprised how well her mother knew her,

"**You mean the world to me Katherine Beckett. From the day you were born all I ever wanted was to see you happy. To watch those, gorgeous Emerald green eyes sparkle. I could have gotten lost in those eyes forever... So if you're reading this my darling. You better be crying tears of joy because I'm watching you. I'm with you everywhere you go. I'm in your heart. I'm a part of you and that will never change. I will protect you as much as I can and I have no doubt in my mind that he will do the same.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't make it today... but I'm still watching Kate. I'm still here. I'm going to be with you all the way. Today... Tomorrow... The day you two have children... The day they have children... I'll be there. Forever. Para siempre.**

**Love you with all my heart and soul**

**Mum3**"

Kate forgot about 'para siempre' and how much her mom loved languages till she read that. Forever... she'll be here forever. "Para siempre" Kate said to herself. She finally got control of her sobbing and slowly started to breathe normally again. A couple minutes later Lanie came into the room. "Sweetie. It's time..." Kate smiled at her and placed the envelope on the desk in front of her. She was starting to get up when she noticed something that fell out of the envelope. It was a sapphire blue necklace. Attached to it was a sticky note that said "I thought you might need this. ;)" Kate smiled. That was the missing piece. She already had something old, her mom's ring around her neck. Something new, her shoes and veil and something borrowed, the dress! All she need was something blue. Her mother was a genius.

Kate put on the necklace and walked out of her room. This was it. The day that would be an ending... but also a beautiful beginning.


	13. Finally

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've been really stressed out lately with my family, and friends and crap like that. So I've had this story written for a while I just never had the time to post it. hope you like it!**

**recap: Kate got a letter her mom wrote before she died. Lanie came to tell kate it was time! :D **

* * *

As he walked her down the little aisle the chairs set up in his backyard formed, he saw the look in his soon-to-be son-n-law's face. He recognized that look. He had that same look on his face about 40 years ago. That look told him that his baby girl would be in good hand. It told him everything he needed to know. It told him someone loved his little girl as much as he did, it told him that this was going to last forever. This is the day he'd been waiting for since his daughter was born. Jim and Johanna's little girl was finally opening up or at least making a promise to open up fully.

Rick watched as her father walked her down the aisle. Her eyes sparkled with delight. She was glowing and as gorgeous as ever. Rick just couldn't take his eyes off her. This may have been his third wedding but he knew it was going to be his last. When Kate and her father finally made it to the end of the aisle, Jim gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her off to Rick knowing that it was going to be the last time he was going to be able to say that she was all his and he didn't mind at all. He loved Rick almost as much as he loved his own daughter.

As the priest started to talk, Rick and Kate just stared at each other. At one point Rick mouthed 'you're so beautiful' to her and she blushed furiously. Then it was time for them to exchange their vows and Rick knew exactly what to say.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life... my third wedding!" Kate smacked him and gave him a scowl. Rick laughed and grabbed her hand to hold it, "here I am standing in front of the most beautiful woman in the world and she's actually agreed to marry ME of all people. I may not know much but I know I love you so much Kate and I know I could do so, so much worse and you could do so much better.

I'm in love with you... oh gosh, am I ever in love with you. Just being away from you for an hour kills me, figuratively. I'm in love with the way you look, talk, think, speak, even your adorable snoring when you sleep." Another smack "I know I've been a big pain in the ass since we met, and I know that I do almost everything wrong but I try my hardest to fix it.

I promise to try to be the best husband I can be. I promise to spoil you rotten and bug the hell out of you and get on your nerves every day, but I also promise to cherish and love you with all my heart for the rest of my life no matter what happens. No matter if you and I get into an argument and I'm sleeping on the couch or even a motel for a week, because everyone knows I'd deserve it. I love you more than words can say and I'm someone who rarely is at a loss for words, and because of that Kate, you're my love, my life, my soul, my forever, my heart and my one and done."

Rick brought her hand up to place a gentle kiss on it. Kate blushed and smiled at him. Now it was her turn to say her vows.

"I'm not like Rick and have a way with words but...Rick... you're a major pain in my ass. You make up the craziest stories ever, you never listen to what I tell you to do, you ask the most random questions and you never leave me alone even if I tell you to. But the thing that attracts you to a person the most is usually that thing that just drives you crazy. You're not all bad though. You listen to what I have to say, you're so determined, you think outside of the box when everyone else waits for the answer to hit them square in the face. You've taught me how to open up, how to be open minded. You've taught me that it's okay to disobey orders sometimes and to never give up on things you believe in. My mother's death was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. I hide who I was and told that part of me to never allow anyone in... Ever, but you... you taught me that hurting is a part of life. Pain lets you know that you're alive. Sometimes I treat you like crap, like you're a given and I'm extremely sorry for that. I love you more than life itself and I'm so glad I chose you to spend the rest of my life with. I must contradict some of the things you've said though. I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't do better than you. You're the best of the best and I love you with all my heart and soul and I will try to be a great wife but you'll need to give me time... this is my first wedding after all" Kate smiled slyly at Rick and he pulled her closer to him and said,

"and hopefully your last." The priest said a few more things and they place the rings on each other's finger. Finally, he said those five words that Rick had been waiting for all day...

"You may kiss the bride." Rick grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her in for a long, sweet, kiss. After the kiss he rested his forehead against hers and whispered,

"Finally."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! I know it's SUPER short but I'm hoping the next chapter is longer! The next chapter probably won't be up till around christmas or new years :/ sorry but I have so much to do I won't have enough time to write! So please review and please be patient with me, I'm trying as hard as I can. **

**Love ya's! okay so this is the updated one! I fixed my spellin mistakes! :D **


	14. Always

_**Okay so it's' been a really long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry! I had a lot going on and still do. I hope you guys enjoy this!** _

* * *

At the small reception setup where the wedding took place, there was a lovely home cooked dinner for everyone thanks to Lanie, Jenny , Martha and Alexis. Kate wanted to help but the women refused to let her help because she already had so much to deal with already.

During dinner a DJ whom Rick had hired, played music softly and even got to have some of the food the ladies made. After dinner and dessert, which was also homemade, the DJ announced that it was time for the father-daughter dance, Jim started moving towards he dance floor while waited for his son-n-law to let Kate leave his side for their dance.

Kate met her dad on the dance floor. He held out his hand for her to take it. She gladly took his hand placing her other hand on his shoulder while he placed his hand on the middle of her back. The song _In My Daughter's Eyes_ by Martina McBride started playing and they slowly swayed to the rhythm.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero, I am strong and wise and I know no fear but the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me, I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes._

_"_You remembered" smiled Jim with tears in his eyes,

"How could I forget?" said Kate with a said smile, "it was one of her favourites".

Rick saw Alexis staring at Kate and Jim with a certain gleam in her eye.

Rick got up out of his chair and stood in front of her with his hand waiting for her, "this dance my darling?" Alexis looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she said as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor,

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal darkness turns to light and the world is at peace._

"I miss her so much dad." said Kate resting her head on her father's shoulder. Jim kissed her forehead,

"Me too Katie, me too."

_This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak, I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes._

**"**I'm so proud of you" said Castle into Alexis's ear as they dance,

"Thanks dad" smiled Alexis as she looked up at him,

"I can't believe that one day we will be doing this at your wedding" Castle felt tears threatening to fall, "You're getting so grown up... You're not my little girl anymore..." Alexis had a tear run down her face, she hated to see her dad cry,

"I will always be your little girl dad. Sure growing up I usually took care of you most of the time but you did a damn good job raising me" Castle looked at her, shocked to hear her swear like that. "I know you and Gram always joke about me not being related to either of you but really I am the way I am because of you. You gave me freedom to do anything I wanted and to try new things. You let me try fencing and violin and now look where I am.

"You may not have been the perfect role model you wanted to be but you were my perfect role model. You showed me that it doesn't always have to be about other people it can be about me every once in awhile. You taught me that there is a time and place for everything but also you can't be all work or else you will regret missing out on so many things." Rick started to cry now, "dad you're amazing. You taught me so many things and I'm so happy our life happened the way it did. I know it would have been easier for both of us if I had a proper motherly figure around, not that Gina wasn't alright, but I'm glad you were my mom _and_ dad. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I will always be your little girl dad. Always."

_and when she wraps her hand around my finger, it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer I realize what life is all about, it's hanging on when your heart has had enough. It's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light. It's in my daughter's eyes._

"I've missed this dad. Just me and you... dancing together. I miss how we used to be." Kate started to cry softly.

"I know sweetie, I do too, but look how far we've come? You have a wonderful, loving, caring husband who keeps you on your toes and would go to the end of the earth for you. Just think, if things stayed the way they were and our lives stayed on the path we planned, do you think we would have the people we have now? You wouldn't even know Rick, you would still just admire him from afar with your mother. You wouldn't be the most amazing, dedicated cop I've ever seen and you sure as hell wouldn't be as happy with your love life as you are now" Kate lifted her head to look into his eyes, tears still running down her face.

"You're right. You're totally right. But I still wish she could be here now just to see how far we both have come." Jim started to rub his hand up and down Kate's back,

"she is. She's here with us right now. You're a part of her Katie. I see her in you every time I see you. When you smile, laugh, cry, when you're with Rick and you have that permanent smile on and that gleam in your eye, I see her. You may or may not notice those things with Rick but once you see someone else look at the person they love you will understand." Kate smiled,

"I have seen it dad. I see it in all the pictures of you and mom, but I also see it in the way you and Nancy look at each other. you look at her like it's the last time you will ever see her and the first time you ever saw her don't you?" Jim nodded, "she's the one who you want to spend every day with the one you know you will never ever get bored of." Jim smiled and nodded again.

"Yes. you do the same with Rick. I did that with your mom but after so many years I just started taking it for granted, I started to think I wouldn't ever lose that that I'd see it every day till the day I die. I was wrong. So very, very wrong and though Nancy isn't your mother... I still love her and I am going to learn from my mistake from the first time and never ever take it for granted." Kate kissed her father's cheek softly, "Katie... do me a favour... never take him for granted and love that man every chance you get"

"Dad..."

"No Katie, you're a cop, a homicide detective to be exact. You have such a great chance of losing your life. We almost lost you once..." Jim started to tear up, "if next time we actually lose you... Rick will be _crushed_. He was before when you got shot. I still don't think he's over that yet. You have to live life to the fullest with him. Take risks, open up, forget about consequences and pain, live in the moment because one day you will regret missing it."

"Thanks dad" said Kate as tears still rolled down her face. She placed her head back down on her father's shoulder."

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future, a reflection of who I am and what will be. Though she'll grow and someday leave, maybe raise a family. when I'm gone I hope you'll see how happy she made me._

"You made her happy. You know that right Katie?" Kate nodded into her father's shoulder, "She'd be in awe of you. Just like I am"

"What do you mean?" questioned Kate,

"I'm in awe of how beautiful you are, how strong you are, how happy you are and how amazing you are. You're the perfect daughter... I must have done something right to have been given such a wonder daughter."

"You did... You were just you..." said Kate with a smile.

_In my_

"You're the best Alexis. I'm so glad I have you...I love you"

"You're the best too dad. I love you too."

_Daughter's..._

"I love you dad. Thank you for everything."

"I love you too Katie bug, and no thank you"

_eyes..._

As the song came to an end, Kate and Alexis gave their dads one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading towards their boys.

Even though things were changing and everyone was growing up and growing apart they would always be in each other's hearts.

**Always.**

* * *

**_Soooooo? what do you think? is it awesomesauce or just average? I hope it didn't make you cry like it did me when I wrote it! I only cried because the way I wrote the conversation between Castle and Alexis is similar to ones me and my mom have all the time. I'm growing up and she is having trouble because she thinks one day I will be too old to be her little girl anymore. She is just like Castle, a single parents and I know how difficult it can be taking care of a kid on your own because my mom still struggles with it even though I'm going to be taking driving lessons this year. so enough about my boring life :P I hope you guys enjoyed it! _**

**_sorry for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors! I can't think straight anymore._**

_**Please review! xoxo** _


	15. Dirty Dancing

"Now for the Husband and Wife's first dance!" said the DJ. Kate and Rick were still on the dance floor from their father daughter dance. Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck as his arms snaked around her waist. The music started playing softly as they swayed together. They looked at each other and noticed they both had been crying,

"Are you are okay?" they asked in unison,

_I met an old man yesterday next to me on a west bound plane. He said 'I was married sixty years. I swear it feels like she's still here' then he took out her picture._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is just..." Kate started,

"Changing so quickly" Rick finished as Kate laid her head down on his shoulder

"Exactly... I wish my mom were here... she'd be so jealous that I just got married to THE Richard Castle." Kate laughed quietly.

"Yeah... I guess you're pretty lucky, huh?" Kate lifted her head to see his smirk and tried to hold back a laugh as she smacked the back of his head.

"You and you're ego!" Rick laughed,

"You may be a lucky woman but I'm the luckiest man on earth." He rested his forehead on hers, "I'm married to THE Detective Katherine Beckett. The most beautiful woman that ever existed... You put Aphrodite and Cleopatra to shame" Kate felt a blush spread across her face. Figures her husband, the writer, would make her melt using mythology references.

_Staring at that black and white, the tears filled up in his eyes. I said 'you were a lucky man' he said ' I feel like I still am' when he told me her name... I heard myself say,_

Rick suddenly realized what song they were dancing to. He'd heard her belt out these lyrics when she was in the shower a couple of times. He watched her as she mouthed the lyrics to the chorus,

_I wanna be somebody's Chelsea, somebody's world, somebody's day and night, one and only girl. A part of a love story that never has an end. You know that's what every woman wants to be... somebody's Chelsea._

Rick moved to kiss her softly, "You're my Chelsea." He said softly. "I know being in love with and marrying a guy who's been married twice already must be even the slightest bit scary for someone who's so guarded. But we both know you've changed me for good. This is my third and final marriage whether something happens to you and I lose you or not. You will always and I mean ALWAYS be my one and done." He kissed the crown of her head as she rested it up against his chest.

Kate was silent for a little while trying to find the words to say to him and just listening to his heartbeat and the music continuing in the background. Rick was waiting for her reply but also making sure he remembered every line in the song because he knew she loved it.

After about a minute she spoke up, "I know. I know I'm your Chelsea... Truthfully, I was so scared when we first started dating because I was so madly in love with you and I thought was just going to be a phase for you but after we made love the first time... that look in your eye and that smile... I knew that it was going to be forever." She felt Rick get tense and knew they were getting into serious grounds here and it's a wedding for crying out loud! They're supposed to be happy! "That and the fact that you waited what 3, 4 months? From THE Rick Castle? I call that dedication!" she said with a smirk and even though he couldn't see it he knew she was smiling.

"We could have never had sex at all but I still would have asked you to marry me." Kate lifted her head off his chest too look at his face to see if he was being serious.

"Seriously?" she questioned,

"Yeah. If it meant I got to call u mine then... yeah" Rick smiled at her sincerely,

"Aw come on now don't get all sappy on me!" Kate smiled back. Rick leaned his head down till his mouth was right next to her ear,

"I'll stop getting sappy on you but getting **it** on **with** you... I make no promises"

"Good because I cannot wait to rip that tux off of you" she said huskily as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I have a question"

"Hmm" she hummed as she just enjoyed being in his arms and inhaling his scent as the song was coming to an end.

"If we're dancing and talking dirty... would that be considered dirty dancing?"

* * *

**So this is the next chapter! Please don't expect a new one anytime soon because I'm failing 2 of my classes and NEED to get those marks up before exams. I hope you guys like it. I know it's super short but I'll try for a longer one! Please leave me a review! Thanks everyone :)**


End file.
